Patch 1.0.3
Поскольку я почти на все 100% уверен, что никому не нужна вся это махинина на Русском, эта статья не переведена ---- Уважаемые Игроки, Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать в патч 1.0.3 — Scroll Of Glaive & Coin. Highlights in this patch: ::Speech Bubbles - Whenever you write in the Local Channel, new Speech Bubbles will appear and underline your point. Options to change their behaviour such as turning them off during battle for your avatar or for others have been included in the Interface Options. ::Exarchyon - House Maul still has a score to settle with their former special operations group, the Brotherhood of the Glaive. Players can seek out their secret base in the level range of 20–25 which is drifting on a fragment in the Deadspell Storm. ::Market Place - The Leviuna Family, who have been employed by House Silver, have set up trading hubs known as the Market Place for selling your goods to other players. Set the prices yourself or use the price history to find a good deal. Each shard allows access to the Market Place at certain settlements through special traders. ::High House Allegiance - A new icon representing your High House is displayed above character names. You will now know with whom you duke it out. ::High House Chat - The High Houses have erected new communication channels exclusively for members of their house. The new channel is easily accessible with the new House Tab, or by typing "/h" for "House". ::Quick Reply - Typing "/r" opens a new chat line with the player who sent you the last whisper already filled in. ::Loot System - Looting slain opponents never was that easy. The completely redesigned Loot Window now appears in the "interactive in-box" area (bottom right), to not occlude your view while you are still fighting. The timers of the items are paused when you are in combat, so you can pick the items you want after the combat. You can also see who looted which item and the results of the rolls when more people opted to take the item when in groups. ::Signposts - New signposts are now available on all shards, that will guide you on your journeys. You will never have to take a wrong turn on the crossroads again. ::Quests - Many fixes, changes and additions (besides the ones mentioned below) have been made to Quests. 1. General ::Fixed an issue where pressing F10 used to overwrite taken screen shots ::Fixed a problem with chat error messages not showing in the correct channel ::Fixed a problem with the "player not found"-string showing while using either whisper/guild/friend-requests ::Fixed so that the death animation is no longer played if a pawn becomes visible ::Fixed a problem where the scenery in the login screen did not appear before 5 seconds ::Added a loot log in the chat window ::Added a functionality where the player now can adjust the "Character Detail" factor under the Options menu (Options -> Display) ::Added an updated design of health bars next to players/NPC's (they now get the same colour as the names above their heads) ::Local Chat will now be shown in Speech Bubbles. Options to change the behaviour of these Speech Bubbles have been added to the Interface menu ::Market Places have now been added all over the Spellborn world ::Whisper reply was added, "/r" will now open a chat-line with a whisper target set to the last player you received a whisper from 2. World ::Fixed so that bosses in instances now award increased Fame and PeP amounts ::Fixed all boss attributes for Citadel of Ail (Becks, Pooch&Tack and Amsell) to sane values (en par with player values) ::Fixed an issue with a wall in Quarterstone Green District, where players could mysteriously walk through it ::Fixed a problem with one of the ladders on the shardship in Garminholm ::Fixed a problem with the puddle of water in the Garminholm cave system which was oddly shaped and had a texture issue ::Fixed several holes in Thornmaul Hills, Stonedeep and Stonespine where players could fall through the map ::Fixed a problem with the water in Quarterstone Fountain District that was previously not displayed correctly ::Fixed a couple of issues with the walls in Cairnkegg Village ::Fixed several lampposts in Aldenvault that were floating above the ground ::Fixed a hole in Shadeborn Canyon where players could previously fall through the map ::Fixed a problem outside of Shadeborn Canyon, where the player seemed to be walking on the water ::Fixed several issues with the light in Aldenvault ::Fixed several issues with the light in Quarterstone Palace District ::Fixed several issues in the Evhiels's Heart in Mount of Heroes North ::Fixed the river-weed in Hawksmouth which was previously not attached to the ground ::Fixed several issues with the stairs in Hawksmouth where players would expect the stuttering animation ::Fixed graphical glitches in Citadel of Ail (holes, floating rubble etc) ::Fixed a problem with the area name of the "Tomb of the Ancestors", this now shows up correct again ::Fixed a problem with the world map name in Garminholm which previously displayed "894249528", this has been changed to "Forgotten Prey" ::Fixed several light issues in Hawksmouth ::Fixed several holes in Hawk's Landing where players could walk underneath the map ::Fixed several light issues in Quarterstone Pit District ::Fixed a problem with players being able to scale the mountain close to the Docks in Quarterstone Statue District ::Fixed several light issues in Sorrowmist ::Fixed a problem with the Soul Shop in Quarterstone Fountain District, it should no longer be possible to jump through the roof ::Fixed a hole in Aldenvault where players could previously fall through the map ::Fixed several glitches at High House Rune in Aldenvault ::Fixed several holes in Brightvale where players could previously fall through the map ::Fixed a graphical glitch close to High House Torque, where the stairs would go through the wall ::Fixed a strange occurrence in a cave in Brightvale, where the water would "dance". The water was moving a bit like an equaliser with spikes moving up and down from the surface ::Fixed several floating rocks, trees & bushes in Gravesbow ::Fixed a problem with the towers in Quarterstone Statue District, these have now been correctly placed on the ground again ::Fixed several graphical anomalies in Mount of Heroes North ::Fixed a problem with the ladders in Mount of Heroes South ::Fixed so that Terrin Dalheart should now be talking properly again ::Fixed so that Larion Pasti should now be talking properly again ::Fixed so that Arr Scotek at High House Rune should now be talking properly again ::Fixed several floating NPC's in Quarterstone Arena District ::Fixed so that the Daggerteeth in Quarterstone Arena District now attack players again ::Added specific boar spawners in Hawksmouth for the three mushrooms on the top of the hill near Harmon the Chestcutter ::Added patrol points to the children at the farm, the man standing in front of the Naria farm and the guards around the central guard tower ::Added lights to all the windows in Hawksmouth so at night the city is much better lit from all the windows ::Added a new avatar to the book the Hawksmouth Tavern Cellar ::Added a tool tip for the portal from Hearth to "Forgotten Prey" ::Added a desk near Kestle for him to put all the stuff he receives on ::Added lights to the farm houses and the Hawksmouth City Wall ::Added more boars & bears around the docks in Hawksmouth ::Added Hawksmouth Square as a tool tip to the world map ::Added so that players no longer re-spawn at the docks when dying inside the Athenaeum vaults ::Added so that players that die in the vaults no longer requires them to pick up the quest from the provider again after having picked it up once ::Added a spawner for Adult Shoaten and lowered the level of Adult Shoaten to between 1-3 ::Removed three squares that were floating in Brooding Forest (Brightvale) ::All the "Tainted Quarterquartz" in the Quarterstone Mines have now been given their correct light ::Alric Boken and Talran Boken should now be wandering the woods of Gravesbow again ::-Nimble- in Hawksmouth Tavern has had the hyphens around his name removed ::Glaive have no business in Aldenvault, and thus have been thrown out ::Changed the tool tip for the resource "Large Quarterquartz", this previously said "Interactive Object" ::Captain Morlen in Deadspell Storm is no longer falling off the shard anymore in his attempt to cross the bridge ::Deckhand Mynkra on the Black Ship has been placed correctly on the deck ::Moved Arduan Ironhail to the Quarterstone Arena District ::Moved one of the logs that was floating in Aldenvault ::Moved a little bird near High House Torque that was sitting in mid air ::Mobs on Parliament and Ringfell have had their re-spawn time increased ::Changed the Hoppy Heights Level Area Volume to prevent annoying and frequent Area name switching in the caves ::Reduced aggro ranges of all Wildlife, so players will get less adds when fighting in Hoggsridge ::Set the correct scaling of the tool tip for the portal to Mount of Heroes South ::The Infinity Cavern in Stonedeep has now found its end ::The Runeshop in Quarterstone Pit District is now open for business again 3. Quests & Lore ::Fixed so that the book for the "War Machines of Terror Quest" is easier to find ::Fixed an issue with not being able to complete a quest when your inventory was full ::Fixed an issue with the quest timer for the quest "Mooh Are You Happy Now" ::Fixed an issue which would result in player not being able to receive skills through quests ::Fixed an issue which resulted in a critical error when accepting the quest "Act of Contrition" ::Fixed so that General Baneguard is now talking to players again, allowing for the players to receive his quest ::Fixed so that the High House initiation quest for Maul now correctly sends you on your way to find 7 Shattered Ousted Shields ::Fixed an issue concerning empty chat options for the quest chain "The Ways of Maul" ::Fixed so that the bells for the quest chain "To Start At The End" are now interactive again ::Fixed an issue in the quest chain "Five Little Shoaten", the correct amount of Shoaten is now showing in the Quest log ::Fixed so that the quest log entry for the quest "The Dinner Party" is now a lot clearer, pointing out where to find Oriana Margo ::Fixed so that the brothers in the quest "The Two Brothers Souls" can be attacked again ::Fixed so that Tallat Shurinai for the quest "An Arionite More Or Less" is wandering around Brightvale again ::Fixed so that Kudat Posiel no longer de-spawns upon completion of the quest ::Fixed the quest "Taking Out Old Trash", so that the quest finisher is now the second brother ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Barking Up the Right Tree". It is now possible to harvest the scraps of Bark again ::Fixed so that Perxx Grimfeather now dies properly ::Fixed several issues in the quest chain "Rise of the Tollmaster" and tweaked it to be more fun ::Fixed an issue in the quest chain "Aftermath", to make sure players can only get the correct quest affiliated with their High House ::Fixed an issue where the player would get teleported right away, after talking to Lother Kartham, in the quest chain "The Dawn of A New Era" ::Fixed several typos in the quest chain "Flames of the Oracle" ::Fixed the pre-quest for "The Answer After Many Years" to be "A Ghostly Inspection", it had no pre-quest set before ::Fixed and tweaked a lot in the quest chains "Life On Quarterstone" and "People of Quarterstone" to make them more fun ::Fixed the de-spawn scripts in the quest chain "To Start At The End" ::Fixed an issue in the quest chain "Bones Of The Fallen" where the Ashen Guardian would get stuck in combat ::Fixed an issue in the quest chain "Explosive Flora", the Phasing Nettles are gatherable again ::Fixed and improved the encounters in the "Philosopher's Labyrinth" for the quest chain "Corrupt Twisted Corridors" ::Fixed an issue that allowed Skinshifters to fool the Huntresses of Sorrowmist (huntresses will no longer be so easily fooled into speaking with those that are hostile towards them) ::Fixed an issue in the quest chain "The Old Threats And New Life", once the player has solved the sigil riddle the chamber will now open as was intended ::Fixed an issue in the quest chain "When Will The Idols Stop!?", it is now possible to place the second idol ::Fixed a typo in the quest chain "A Shady Character" ::Fixed the quest chain "The Reign Of Old", so that Gruldor Lewhand can now be killed ::Fixed several issues in the quest chain "The Plot Thickens" which prevented its completion ::Fixed several issues in the quest chain "I Scry With My Little Eye" which prevented the completion of the quest ::Fixed so that the book in the quest chain "The Pedestal Of Light" is now properly placed ::Fixed an issue in the quest chain "Becoming Clear" which would prevent it from completing (it is now possible to kill all of the thieves) ::Fixed the summary of quest chain "Grin And Bear It" to point to the correct NPC ::Fixed an issue in the quest chain "Hodder's Contact List" where it was not possible to interact with the Pulley System Designs ::Fixed several typos in the test for the quest chain "Talk To The Guard" in Quarterstone ::Added a new Quest Chain that starts off in Hoggsridge, available at level 7, where the player will investigate the presence of The Brotherhood of the Glaive ::Added so that players around level 20 will receive mails to help with a new Quest Chain on Ringfell ::Added a new level 27 Quest Chain, starting at the Oracle, which will send players to Brightvale ::Added a pre-objective requirement the Milaini's quest ::Added carry item objectives for the quest chain "Mouldwood Glades... Check!" ::Removed the reward "Sigil Of Harmful Rune I" from quest "An Offer Of Appeasement" ::Changed the requirements for the quest chain "What Once Was Ours". The quest can now also be received after finishing the quest "The Fate Of Balemeadow" ::The directions for the quest "Last Raven" have been tweaked ::Several typos have now been addressed in the quest chain "Who Would Have Guessed!" ::Several typos have now been addressed in the quest chain "The Real Deal" ::Several typos have now been addressed in the quest chain "Report Card" ::Increased the re-spawn timer for Inger Sarkaa ::Moved the Key for the quest "Key Of Unification", so that it can be interacted with again ::Moved the Old Keg for the quest "Riddle Me Triggers", so that it can be interacted with again ::Reduced the running speed for the Maul Thieves in the quest "Becoming Clear" ::Vidar Renga and his chums will no longer attack when finishing the quest "A Menacing Message" ::Changed the time that NPC Dhorik mentions from 6 to 10 minutes, in accordance with the actual timer 4. Combat ::Fixed problem where the player wouldn't show the draw-weapon animation for magic skills ::Fixed an issue with the skill bar being out of sync (this caused the client to reset to the first tier even though a Bodyslot was executed) ::Fixed several skills and their attributes ::Altered the combat log to display more info about in/out-range of targets ::Morale impact has been addressed. The bonus is now applied on the final value. ::Physique impact has been toned down. The speed increase/decrease maximum at rank 5 or -5 is now 40%, down from 50% ::Synchronized drawing of weapon with the server so player can't execute skills when it's still drawing weapons on the server 4.1 Sigils ::Melee Reactive Sigil VIII – now returns the damage as indicated ::Mirror Splinter Sigils – fixed an issue where the reflection was too high ::"Emerald of" Sigil Series now adds and subtracts Affinities correctly ::Sign of Sorcerous Mastery now raises all Affinities 4.2 Bodyslots ::Void Seer – fixed an issue where Eclipse Sphere would boost heals ::Adept – fixed Bodyslots which wrongly gave combo points ::Dance of Reavers – now scales correctly with increased Focus Attribute ::Throw – the Gadget explosion and the hit are now better synchronized ::Sabretooth Crest – fixed an issue where the aura wouldn't be applied correctly ::Hawk's Wall Crown – Fixed an issue where the Morale and Physique changes show erratic results ::Updated Bloodwarrior Bodyslot descriptions ::Runemage – Changed the animation of Bodyslots to reduce casting times ::Urgarut Shape – increased the Resistance effect of the buff ::Skinshifter Shapes no longer have weapons drawn to improve their disguise. 4.3 Skills ::Paralyzing Acid (Pet Skill) – now reduces physique correctly ::Poisoned Rake – added debuff duration to the description ::Spore Cloud – now hits up to two targets instead of one target several times ::Unclean Blade – now correctly applies Paralyze ::Frostbite – reduced the duration of the debuff and increased the effect of Frozen ::Frostbite – fixed an issue where the debuff would not be applied correctly ::Rising Gust – now deals damage to up to 2 enemies each time and slightly increased the heal range ::Dead Air – now correctly indicates "Shelter" as the combo opener ::Twilight's Edge – corrected the buff description of Valiant ::Chains of Devotion – now requires the party members to be in close range as stated in the description ::Life Chain – made description a bit more clear ::Added Mindtrick with new component, see Confused ::Chains of Vengeance – renamed to just "Vengeance" to make it Skill book compatible ::Ring of Fire – Finisher no longer increases the Flaming effect downside ::Setup – Infused (Melee) effect was reduced from heavy to moderate to compensate for the Expose effect in the same skill. ::Ricochet – increased the range of the chain event ::Slitshade – target now loses 1/3 extra physique on movement per combo point ::Silent Strike – increased the finisher effect to 1/3 rank per combo point ::Broken Time – Now requires to hit a target to gain immunity ::Broken Time – Infused duration was increased to 6 seconds ::Dead Air – Now applies Immune All instead of Immune Magic, as stated in the description ::Slither Back – now applies Maneuver ::Death's Commission – changed description to reflect its mechanic better ::Slither Back – Changed the setup so that it will hit opponents in AOE range instead of only behind the player. Renamed to "Slither" to reflect its new functionality. ::Poisoned Rake – Fixed a case where it would apply poison to the caster ::Joker – is now more forgiving ::Burning Blood – Infuse only affects the Bloodwarrior ::Burning Blood – Duration of Burn on the Bloodwarrior now correctly ticks 6 seconds. ::Spear – no longer shows the finisher icon. ::Frenzy – the resistance reduction of Nightmare is now visible in the Character Sheet ::Tainted Talon – now drains 1 morale from the target ::Charge – Vigour no longer counts for the burst buff initiated in the same skill ::Fixed Confused, for details check Mindtrick ::Charge – no longer overwrites consumable buffs ::Frenzy – Scare effect now shows the correct scare icon ::Improved descriptions of Haunt ::Improved descriptions of Paralyse ::Improved descriptions of Daze ::Added Flaming Footnote to appropriate skills and components ::Joker – now has as shiny new icon 5. Sound & Music ::Fixed an issue where recently killed mobs would continue playing sounds ::Added a click sound to the radial selection 6. Economy ::Added correct loot tables to Young and Adult Nengarut ::Removed the appearance of the "Substantial loop" ::Changed so that the "Bow of the Legacy" is now Bind on Pickup, and its price has been changed ::Changed so that all items which had the word "tooth" in their name but an icon with multiple teeth, have now been renamed with "Teeth" ::Changed the name "Sharp Bear Claw" into "Serrated Bear Claw" ::Changed the trash item "Bear Tongue" to have a proper icon ::Brightscale breeches now have a price that matches their level/rarity ::Modified the trash loot for level 36-40 bears ::The loot drop rates have been changed for all the humanoids menaces 7. Character Creation ::Fixed an issue with the cancel button on Character Creation disappearing ::Fixed so that the credits are now shown correctly again ::Fixed an issue where changing resolutions would affect the body selection window ::Fixed several typos in the Character Selection screens ::Fixed so that the standardized window positioning in Character Creation is now displayed correct ::Added so that the current location of a character in-game is now shown in the Character Creation screen 8. GUI ::Added so that when a player joins a High House, the symbol of this High House is displayed above the player name ::Added so that when a player joins a High House, the player will automatically join a new High House Chat channel. This channel is available for everybody of the same High House. It can be accessed through "/h", for "House" ::Added a revamped loot window, and is now being displayed at the bottom right thus no longer blocking the view in combat ::Fixed several typos in the Tutorial 9. Menaces ::Fixed so that Old Wilfried is now set as aggressive against players only ::Added Wanted Posters for Menaces in Mount of Heroes ::Changed the re-spawn time for the menace Crocodile Karaklos ::Changed the re-spawn time for the menace Millo Staegyl ::Removed the weird symbol in the text for the Wanted poster for Jhryux L'niar ::Removed the weird symbol in the text for the Wanted poster for Ferrus See Also Official Site - Forums Категория:Патчи Категория:Новости